En Camino a la Oscuridad
by ZydPrincess-097
Summary: Los pensamientos de Claus fueron devastados y su corazon se lleno de odio y venganza haciendolo renunciar a su vida familiar ¿Porque?
1. Introduccion

**En camino a la obscuridad (MOTHER 3) Part 0**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de shigesato itoi y esta historia la escribi en mi fb de fuel (** **. ?fref=ts** **) bueno... espero les guste, es algo dramatico. (no me vayan a tachar de emo xD)**

 **NOTA: CONTIENE SPOILERS, PARA EL QUE NO LO HAYA JUGADO ABSTENGASE DE LEERLO OC?**

No podria creerlo...sinceramente no era justo, siempre me esforzaba para enorgullerserlos, siempre di lo mejor de mi para ellos, queria enorgullecer a mi padre, demostrarle que podria estar acargo cuando estuviese a su edad...

Papa.. solo queria ser como tu... He procurado ser el valiente he independiente... con la esperanza de que mi hermanito siguiera mis pasos... queria ser un buen ejemplo y aprendiera a no temer de la vida...por Lucas...

Finalmente tu...muchas veces no teniamos nada en comun...habre sido muy terco y grosero en ocasiones...pero siempre me sentia mejor contigo... siempre me sacabas para adelante y me llevabas al camino de la luz y me mostraste que la vida puede ser muy maravillosas... con toda la aldea, mis familiares... sobre todo tu...

Mama...Porque?... Tu eras un santo... le dabas buena briba y siempre nos ponias de buen humor a todos con tu optimismo...

NO ES JUSTO!

LA VERDAD NO ES JUSTO!

PORQUE TU?!

PORQUE!?

ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASI!

NO! NO PUEDE!

TENGO QUE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO!

ESO DEBERIA!

NO PERMITIRE...

NO PERMITIRE QUE TE FUERAS EN VANO!...

ME VENGARE...

POR TI! . . .

por que te amo.


	2. Comenzando con el Pie Izquierdo

En camino a la obscuridad (MOTHER 3) Part 1

 **/Nota: Para identificar las voces de algunos personajes voy a poner signos y expresiones ok? y perdonenme si no son muy largos, ando algo corta de ideas...seria como minicapitulos entonces, no es un proyecto muy serio es como para "Tener Algo Que Hacer"/**

(*Flashbask1*)

Comenzamos un dia en casa de mi abuelo, la ultima vez que lo habiamos visto, mama nos dijo a mi y a lucas que estabamos muy pequeños, no sabia mucho de el, pero pensaria que seria cualquier anciano raro que colecciona insectos o algo asi.

\- Por que tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo? Yo tenia planiado que fuesesmos a jugar al bosque con fuel y los demas (-.-)

° Vamos claus~, t-tal vez no sea tan ma-alo... puede ser como papa y es amigo de wess (^^u)

\- Bromeas? tu has visto como es el viejo wess con nosotros? y si ellos son amigos, seguros es un viejo raro y gruñon (¬¬)

° T-Tal vez no es como el viejo wess, p-podria ser como...c-como.. (é-e)

\- Dame un buen ejemplo (7-7)

° A-Amm...N-No lo se Em.. Yo.. (´._.Uu)

Vamos ninos, se que les caera bien el abuelo cuando lo conoscan (-^_^-*)

\- Eso espero.. (._.)

° *Sigh* ((Espero que el abuelo no sea lo que claus piensa..)) (ú-uU)

Caminamos los 3 todo el dia de camino a la casa del abuelo, sinceramente lo unico divertido de este viaje para mi era tener una aventura, caminar por donde estan las montañas me calmaba el mal humor y yo pense que quizas "No sea tan malo visitar al abuelo" pero aun pensaba que podria ser un viejo armagado. No me culpen que yo no lo conocia aun Jajaja.

(*Fin del primer Flashback*)

Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo decirles del este comienzo...

"Comenzando Con El Pie Izquierdo".


	3. Un Grandioso Dia

En camino a la obscuridad (MOTHER 3) Part 2

 **/Nota: Para identificar las voces de algunos personajes seguire poniendo signos y expresiones ok? y recuerden que para esta historia ando algo corta de ideas...seria como minicapitulos entonces y que no es un proyecto muy serio es como para "Tener Algo Que Hacer"/(-Claus, °Lucas, Hinawa, +Alec)**

(*Flashbask2*)

Jeje, realmente el viaje fue divertido, pero sigo molesto con mama por tener que ir a la casa del abuelo, no es gran cosa visitar a un anciano cascarrabias (de joven me amargaba las personas mayores) pero bueno, solo seria un fin de semana, mejor comenzar a acostumbrarme a esta tortura de visita.

Luego de un rato llegamos a la casa del abuelo, realmente me recuerda un poco a mi casa, esta lleno de animales, ovejas, un perro. (ojala estuviera Boney aqui) realmente me recuerda un poco a casa, solo que en las montañas y por haya ay una cerca con un letrero que dice

"NO PASAR SIN SUPERVISION"

\- Que escondera este anciano? (7-7)

° Cl-Claus.. No Dig-gas Eso... (ó_oUu)

\- Pero mira eso, puede que esconda ahi... un mounstro (¬w¬)

° Mamii! (;-;)

Claus, no asustes a tu hermano (u-ú*)

\- Esta bien mama. (-.-u)

Mama como ha de esperarse, protegiendo a mi hermano menor, a veces es molesto que tu hermanito chille por todo, pero aun asi lo quiero y solo bromeo con el sobre esas cosas, detesto que me regañen por el pero ya que..

Alguien abrio la puerta de la casa, y era de esperarse, se trataba del "famoso abuelo" pero oye!, que impresion la que nos dio a mi hermano y a mi cuando lo vimos por primera vez, parecia tener la cara de papa pitufo.. jaja.

El viejo saludo a mi mami y luego nos vinos a saludar a nosotros:

\+ Asi que estos son mis nietos? Cuanto han crecido! JaJa. (n_n/)

Niños, saluden a su abuelo!~ (n.n*)

\- Hola! Soy Claus (ouó-)

° Y...yo soy Lu..s(ó.o')

\+ Vamos pequeño, el gato te comio la lengua? Puedes hacerlo JaJa (xDD)

°..Lucas. (.uu)

\+ vez que si se puede? Jeje buen niño, yo soy Alec (nwn)

°..Jeje (ú_uU)

\- JAJAJA (XDDDD)

Que presentacion, ese viejo esta chiflado, aunque no se ve tan malvado como pensaba que seria.

Nos invito a comer una carne de ternera asada, estaba realmente delicioso, ya veo de donde saco mi mama eso de cocinar rico, me pregunto si yo tambien cocinare rico? seria el mejor chef que Tazmily jamas haya tenido, pero ni la comida me hacia desviarme de lo que vi antes de entrar a su casa.

La cerca y el letrero.

Espere a que terminaramos de comer, pero tipico de mi, se me olvido preguntarle, me concentre en la idea de ser chef, el abuelo decidio que hicieramos una competencia de cocina entre Lucas y Yo.

El abuelo consideraba que Lucas parecia tener un potencial, pero que carece de confianza en si mismo, estoy de acuerdo con el, Lucas nunca ha tenido confianza por el, y yo se lo he dicho, algun dia probablemente yo ya no este con el y necesitas saber intependisarse de mama y papa tanto como yo, yo creia que estaba listo para cuidarme solo, me levanto mas temprano que el, y siempre ayudaba a papa con el rebaño y paseaba a Boney para hacer sus necesidades, yo ya me sentia un niño grande.

El abuelo me dejo ayudarlo con su rebaño, el veia que yo ya era capaz de manejar tareas pesadas, y jugamos a las vencidas despues de eso, subestime mal a ese viejo, crei que iba a ser debilucho, pero es casi tan fuerte como mi papa, pfff.

Bueno, el dia no fue tan malo como crei, de verdad que mi hermano y yo nos divertimos mucho con el abuelo, ya casi era hora de dormir, y hasta que por fin me acorde llame al abuelo:

\- Abuelo! (_/)

\+ Que ocurre Muchacho? Acaso le temes a la oscuridad? Jajaja (xDD)

\- Eso no... (-_-)

° Y-Yo un poco (u.u)

\- Lucas.. (¬¬)

\+ Jeje.. bueno, dime Claus? (n.n)

\- Cuando llegamos a tu casa... me he preguntado, que hay en esa cerca y porque no podemos pasar? (e_é)

\+ Eso?.. Je, Te parece si lo averiguamos mañana temprano? (7w7)

Ese lugar tiene misterio, y alparecer no esta del todo "prohibido" interesante... Acepte en el momento que el abuelo dijo eso y finalmente me dormi esperando mañana averiguar que hay ahi. averiguare que esconde ahi.

(*Fin del segundo Flashback*)

Ya sabran que habra por ahi, y sera algo extrahordinario despues de..

"Un Grandioso Dia!".


End file.
